Annular seals are a common part of virtually all hydrocarbon recovery systems. Such seals come in many different configurations and ratings. Such seals are a necessary and important part of hydrocarbon recovery efforts and generally function well for their intended purposes. In situation where there is a high differential pressure across the seal however extrusion of the seal becomes a concern. Extrusion occurs axially when the seal is extruded through a small gap between the tubular at an inside surface of the seal and the tubular at the outside surface of the seal. The gap is there because in order to run a tubular into a casing, clearance is necessary. This is also the reason that a seal is needed in the first place. While many configurations have been created to limit the gap and improve extrusion resistance, the art is always receptive to alternative methods and particularly to configurations capable of accommodating higher pressure differentials.